Chaleur humaine
by Lacrimis
Summary: Se situe après le quatrième tome, Percy réussit à convaincre Nico de rester à la colonie. S'ensuit de multiples évènements... PercyxNico, possibilité de Lemon.
1. Étoile

Voila, premier chapitre d'une fiction dont j'ai déjà écrit plusieurs chapitres, et que j'ai rédigé il y a longtemps... Laissez moi votre avis en Review :)

Don't like, don't read.

* * *

**Pov Percy:**

Dès l'instant où la bataille du labyrinthe c'est terminée, j'ai su que Nico n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : partir de la colonie.

Pourtant je ne pouvais pas le laisser errer un peu partout alors que le monde extérieur était si dangereux pour un sang-mêlé, un fils d'un des trois grands qui plus est. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire.

La veille, les pensionnaires avaient brulé les linceuls des demi-dieux tombés dans la bataille. Ce soir au feu de camp, tout le monde tentait de tourner la page. J'ai abandonné Annabeth pour m'enfoncer dans la forêt. Les arbres projetaient des ombres effrayantes à la seule lumière de la lune. Nico était assis sur une pierre, il avait l'air un peu mélancolique, il portait toujours des vêtements noirs au lieu de l'habituel t-shirt orange et il avait coupé ses cheveux en mèches inégales qui lui tombaient sur la nuque. Je me suis assis à côté de lui et il a sursauté.

-Percy ! Tu m'as fait peur.

-Désoler, l'habitude du déplacement furtif. Il faut qu'on parle.

Il s'est trémoussé à côté de moi et a tourné son regard à l'opposé du mien.

-Si tu veux encore me parler de ma sœur sache que je ne l'ai plus contacté depuis que...

-Je ne veux pas parler de ça. Ai-je coupé en secouant la tête. Tu as l'intention de partir de la colonie, non ?

Il a baissé les yeux sur ses genoux.

-Tu sais que je n'ai pas ma place ici Percy. Je n'ai pas le choix.

-Tous les demi-dieux ont leur place à la colonie…

-Pas moi. M'a interrompu le fils d'Hadès en me faisant le signe d'arrêter.

-Écoute, tu ne peux pas partir de la colonie. Je.. Je te promet que je t'aiderais à trouver une place au sein du camp.

-Tu ne peux pas. Tu n'y arriveras pas.

-Mais laisse moi essayer, ça vaut mieux que de partir tout seul non ?

Il a enfin tourné les yeux vers moi. Ils étaient d'un noir qui rappelait un gouffre. J'ai eu le temps de percevoir l'hésitation sur son visage, avant qu'il ne tourne à nouveau la tête vers les arbres.

-Je n'ai aucune raison de rester ici. A t-il dit à voix basse, comme pour lui même.

-Tu en trouveras en restant. Et tu n'as aucune raison de partir non plus.

Il s'est pris la tête entre les mains. Je me suis allongé sur le rocher et j'ai regardé les étoiles, les constellations qui représentaient des héros célèbres en attendant qu'il prenne sa décision.

-Je veux bien essayer. A t-il tranché.

Je me suis redressé et j'ai sauté au sol. Je me suis tourné vers lui.

-Très bien, rentrons alors. C'est dangereux ici.

Nous sommes rentrés côte à côte, mais au lieu de retourner au feu de camp je lui ai proposé de passer la nuit dans mon bungalow. Aussitôt arrivé il s'est écroulé sur un lit et s'est endormi. Je me suis allongé sur le mien et je me suis tourné de façon à le voir. J'avais l'impression que dès que je le quitterais des yeux, il s'évaporerait dans l'obscurité. Mais j'avais pris ma décision, je ne le laisserai plus partir.

* * *

Le matin, en me réveillant, j'ai vu Nico assis sur sont lit qui guettait le moment ou j'émergerai. Il avait l'air d'attendre que je me déplace pour marcher dans mon sillon. Je lui ai proposé des vêtements, et il a enfilé un vieux t-shirt à moi, et un short qui ne m'allait plus. Il était très maigre, il n'avait que deux ans de moins que moi mais à ne fréquenter que des morts, il avait dut renoncer à se nourrir plus d'une fois.

Je l'ai trainé au réfectoire et forcé à s'asseoir à la table des Poséidon. De nombreux pensionnaires nous montraient du doigt en murmurant, mais après tous les ragots dont j'avais été sujet ça ne me gênait plus. J'ai mangé tranquillement ma part de gâteau bleu pendant que le fils d'Hadès grignotait des biscuits.

Contrairement à moi, il semblait essayer de se faire le plus petit possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention des adolescents regroupés tout autour.

-Chiron ne va pas vouloir que je reste dans le bungalow de Poséidon. A t-il chuchoté.

J'ai haussé les épaules.

-Ca ne dérange personne vu que de toute façon je suis tout seul dedans. Je ne vois pas ce qu'i redire.

-Ce n'est pas...

Je savais ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais je sentais aussi que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lâcher Nico. J'avais toujours le sentiment qu'il dépendait de moi, en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait surmonté la mort de sa sœur.

-T'inquiète pas, ça ira. Tu veux aller t'entrainer un peu ?

Je l'ai emmené à l'arène et tandis que je dégainais Turbulence, il sortait son épée de fer stygien.

-Qui t'as donné cette épée en fait ? L'ai-je questionné tout en m'étirant.

-Je l'ai trouvé. Je crois que c'est un cadeau de mon père. Mais, Percy il faudrait peut être mieux que j'en prenne une autre. Si je te touche avec ça sera mauvais.

-Encore faudrait-il que tu réussisses à me toucher. L'ai-je taquiné en m'approchant.

Il s'est mis en garde et j'ai chargé. Il a paré mon premier assaut avec le plat de sa lame. J'ai pris comme avantage l'écart de force que nous avions et j'ai fais pression sur la sienne. Son visage s'est crispé, il a serré les dents. Il a profité du fait que j'avais relâché mon attention pour faire glisser sa lame vers le manche de mon épée. J'ai immédiatement reculé de deux pas vers l'arrière.

-T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je change d'épée ? M'a-t-il demandé l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres.

J'ai chargé à nouveau et j'ai visé ses chevilles. Il a, à sont tour, reculé d'un pas puis a enchainé par un coup au ventre que j'ai réussi à évité de justesse. Nous avons échangé quelques attaques mais sous ses airs chétifs, Nico se battait rudement bien. A un moment j'ai tout de même réussi à lui faucher les jambes avec le manche de mon épée, il est tombé au sol et j'ai profité de l'instant pour me mettre à cheval sur lui et pointer la lame de mon épée sur sa gorge. Il a essayé de riposter mais j'ai immobilisé ses mains au dessus de sa tête en envoyant valdinguer son épée au loin.

Nous étions si proches que je pouvais sentir son souffle contre mon visage. Il a gigoté dans tous les sens en cherchant une issue de secoure et a finalement décontracté ses muscles.

-Tu as gagné. A-t-il dit si bas que je ne l'aurais pas entendu si je n'avais pas été si proche.

Je me suis relevé puis je l'ai aidé à en faire autant. Le son d'un instrument a retentit au loin, le temps était passé si vite que je n'avais pas vu l'heure du repas approcher. Il faudra que je pense à aller voir Annabeth, nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de parler aujourd'hui.

Tandis que nous nous dirigions vers le réfectoire Nico a trébuché et s'est étalé au sol.

-Fatigué d'avoir combattu un homme digne d'un dieu ? Ai-je plaisanté.

Je lui ai tendu la main et il l'a regardé, comme si le fait de me toucher représentait un obstacle. Il l'a finalement attrapée et j'ai frémit au contact de sa main glacée.

-Tu as froid ?

Il avait les yeux fixé sur un point derrière moi.

-Les enfants d'Hadès sont froids. Tout le temps.

J'ai hoché la tête. Mais il avait beau dire, quand j'ai relâché ma poigne j'aurais juré que la peau qui avait été en contact avec la mienne était devenue chaude.

Peut être que les enfants d'Hadès ont besoin de la chaleur des autres.


	2. Cauchemar

'ai pris une douche dans le bungalow Poséidon.

Son savon avait la même odeur que sa peau, quand il était si proche que je pouvais me noyer dans ses yeux vert océan.

Non. Non non non.

J'ai passé la tête sous l'eau glacée, puis je me suis séché les cheveux et habillé. Percy m'avait à nouveau prêté des vêtements. A le suivre toute la journée je m'étais fait l'effet d'un poussin, mais il dégageait une sorte d'auras, qui m'enveloppait et me rassurait. Quand je suis sortit de la salle de bain, Percy dormait déjà. Je me suis allongé sur le lit d'en face et endormis presque immédiatement.

J'étais au bord d'un gouffre. Dans un lieu que j'ai immédiatement reconnu : Les enfers. Un vent violent semblait m'aspirer à l'intérieure de l'abysse.

Je pouvais sentir la puissance maléfique qui palpitait à l'intérieure de la fosse, et me happait.

-Laisse toi faire héros de l'ombre.

La voix me faisait l'effet d'un couteau crissant sur une pierre. Je me suis débattu de toutes mes forces. Inconsciemment je cherchais Percy autour de moi. Je voulais qu'il me sorte de cette horrible endroit et m'emmène le plus loin possible de ce monstre. Cronos.

-Tu compte sur le fils de Poséidon, mais il viendra le moment ou tout comme ta sœur il se lassera de ta présence et partira à son tour. S'il ne se lasse pas, je m'occuperais moi même de lui prendre sa vie. Dans les deux cas, tu seras à nouveau seul.

J'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Mon être tout entier me criait de lâcher prise. J'ai commencé a glisser vers la fausse. Sur le point de tomber j'ai aperçut son contenu et j'ai hurlé.

Un liquide ambré s'animait tout au fond, mais quelques gouttes grimpaient sur les bords, de plus en plus proche de moi à chaque seconde. En regardant le liquide, je voyais d'affreuses scènes d'écartèlement, des tas de gens qui explosaient ou tombaient en morceaux. Le sang semblait superposer le liquide et s'y mélanger avec délectation.

Un fort courant d'air m'a happé, et je suis tombé. Pendant une seconde, je me dirigeais à toute vitesse vers le tartare.

Puis j'ai ouvert les yeux et le visage de Percy m'est apparut.

Il me secouait par les épaules, j'étais tremblant et couvert de sueurs, des larmes coulaient sur mes joues tandis que je hurlais et sanglotais. Le fils du dieu de la mer me regardait avec inquiétude.

-Cronos a..Il a..

J'étais incapable de prononcer une phrase censée mais Percy a parut comprendre aussitôt. Il s'est glissé à côté de moi dans mon lit et je me suis accroché à sa chemise. J'avais l'impression que si je le lâchais, j'allais tomber dans le gouffre pour ne plus jamais en revenir. Il a passé un bras derrière ma taille et m'a caressé les cheveux de l'autre main. Il murmurait doucement mais j'étais trop secoué pour comprendre ses paroles, je me contentais d'écouter le son de sa voix, mêlé à son doux battement de cœur et à son souffle chaud et ses caresses dans mes cheveux. J'ai fermé les yeux.

Il y avait quelque chose d'irrésistiblement chaud tout près de moi. Dans les vapes, ma main a touché un tissu, je l'ai passé en dessous et j'ai collé mon visage dessus avec un sourire satisfait.

J'ai ouvert les yeux, j'avais une main sous le t-shirt de Percy.

Je me suis figé, et tout doucement j'ai levé les yeux vers le haut. Heureusement il dormait encore. J'ai retiré ma main en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle effleurait. J'avais une conscience aiguë de sa main sur ma taille et de son autre main dans mes cheveux. Il a gigoté dans son sommeil et une des ses jambes est allée entre les miennes. J'en ai eu le souffle coupé. Un peu de contrôle bon sang un peu de contrôle..Il a bougé sa jambe à nouveau, me frottant les cuisses et.. voilà. La chaleur a afflué vers le sud de mon anatomie. J'aurais voulut m'enfuir en courant dans la salle de bain, mais au moindre mouvement Percy pourrait se réveiller et sentir ma réaction...Pour le moins suspecte.

Pourquoi une telle réaction d'ailleurs ? Percy est un garçon. Un garçon. Je ne pouvais pas être..

J'aurais continué à réfléchir longtemps si Percy n'avait pas laissé glisser sa main un peu plus bas que la taille. Nouveau frottement. A ce stade là je n'étais même plus capable de penser, j'avais oublié mon propre prénom. J'ai appuyé mon front contre son torse et j'ai essayé de me dé-ten-dre.

Le problème c'était que comme 50% des demi-dieux, j'étais hyperactif. Je ne pouvais donc pas m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il sentait la même odeur que ses vêtements dans lesquels je flottais, il était plus grand que moi et plus musclé aussi. Je le savais de source sur vue que j'avais touché son corps et...

Bref.

J'ai senti mon visage s'embraser à ces pensée pas très.. Euh.. Olympienne ? Enfin je ne suis pas né dans un chou d'un autre côté. J'ai levé les yeux vers son visage, guettant le moment ou il allait ouvrir les yeux et remarquer notre position. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille cachait ses yeux par endroit, ses lèvres étaient rose pâle, comme un appel à la tentation. Elles n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes et je me suis demandé si avec toutes les choses qu'il me faisait dans son sommeil, un léger baiser serait si mal que ça. J'ai approché encore un peu plus mes lèvres, goûtant son souffle chaud sur mon visage, sur ma peau froide comme toujours. J'étais prêt à craquer.

Alors Percy a ouvert les yeux.


	3. Panique

Je me suis réveillé dans une position un peu louche.

J'ai mis quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était forcément moi qui m'étais positionné ainsi dans mon sommeil. Et quelques secondes de plus à remarquer que Nico me fixait en attendant ma réaction.

Il avait une tête de coupable et j'avais envie de lui dire ''T'inquiète ce n'est pas toi qui abuse de tes amis pendant ton sommeil.''

-Désolé. Ai-je bafouillé en m'empressant de me lever.

Aujourd'hui Chiron lui avait prêté des vêtements à sa taille, de sorte qu'il portait un sweat à capuche noir et un jean, noir également.

Il ne m'a pas adressé un mot pendant le petit-déjeuner mais il me jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil furtif.

-Je vais faire un tour en forêt. M'a-t-il dit en se levant.

-Je viens avec toi, il faut que je te parle. Ai-je répondu en suivant le mouvement.

Il n'avait pas l'air ravis mais il m'a laissé le suivre. Je me suis assis au pied d'un arbre et il est resté debout, prêt à fuir au moindre mouvement suspect.

-C'était quoi, ton rêve sur Cronos ?

Je n'avais pas oublié la raison qui m'avait poussé à dormir avec lui. Quand je l'avais réveillé complètement terrorisé, je m'étais rappelé de mes propres cauchemars quand Cronos voulait que je le rejoigne. Maintenant que le seigneur du temps disposait du corps de Luke, je n'imaginais pas les rêves qu'il était capable d'imposer.

-Rien d'important. A t-il dit à voix basse.

Comme il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'asseoir, je me suis levé. J'ai mis ma main sur son épaule et il s'est dégagé et a reculé d'un pas.

J'ai soupiré. Je me suis penché pour être à sa hauteur.

-Ecoute, tu peux me faire confiance. C'est important que je sache ce qu'il t'a dit, il y a peut être des informations cachées là-dedans. Il pourrait te faire du mal.

-Je n'ai pas peur. A t-il répondu sur la défensive.

-Si, tu as peur.

-Non !

-Tu es mort de trouille.

Nico a secoué la tête. Il a commencé à reculer vers un arbre et j'ai avancé aussi pour l'empêcher de fuir.

-Laisse-moi ! Je m'en fiche de Cronos !

-Tu ne t'en fiche pas. Ai-je répondu calmement.

Il continuait à reculer, paniqué. Et quand son dos a heurté un arbre j'ai mis une main de chaque côté de sa tête.

-Nico. Ai-je murmuré.

-Non.

-Nico regarde moi.

Il refusait d'obtempérer. J'ai pris son visage d'une main et je l'ai forcé à me faire face. J'ai décelé la panique dans son regard fuyant.

-Je n'ai PAS PEUR ! A t-il hurlé.

Je n'ai pas répondu, je sentais que si j'insistais encore il allait pleurer. Je l'ai enlacé, il a essayé de se dérober mais il n'avait aucun endroit où fuir. Il s'est débattu contre moi quelques secondes, puis il a lâché prise et m'a laissé faire.

-D'accord tu n'as pas peur. Ai-je murmuré.

Avec hésitation, il a passé ses bras derrière mon dos. J'ai sentis ses doigts agripper mon t-shirt comme hier soir.

Quand je l'ai relâché, son visage était rouge carmin. J'ai déplacé une mèche qui cachait ses yeux en me disant que Nico était vraiment mignon.

Cette pensée m'a laissé perplexe.

* * *

Après coup je me suis rendu compte que depuis quelques temps je ne me reconnaissais plus.

Dormir dans le lit de quelqu'un ? Prendre une personne dans mes bras ? Suivre cette personne partout et chercher à la rassurer en toutes circonstances ?

Ça ne me ressemblait pas.

Le truck encore plus bizarre, c'était que cette personne.. C'était toujours Nico. J'avais pensé qu'en m'occupant de lui je comblerais le vide laissé par Bianca. Mais j'étais forcé de reconnaître que notre relation n'avait rien de fraternel.

Je suis tenté d'en parler à Annabeth mais.. Je crois que j'ai peur qu'elle me mette la vérité sous les yeux. Parce que si je suis vraiment...

Non, j'aime Annabeth. Je suis amoureux d'elle depuis mes 12 ans, j'en suis certains.

J'ai laissé Nico au bungalow et je suis allé prendre l'air. Ou plutôt prendre l'eau. Je me suis enfoncé entièrement dans l'océan. Je me suis laissé couler quelques dizaines de mètres en profondeur et je me suis assis sur un immense rocher. Je me suis laissé tomber en arrière, et j'ai regardé le ciel bleu, flouté par les remous de l'eau à la surface. Soudain le décor a changé.

J'étais toujours sur une falaise, mais j'étais à présent entouré de fleur et d'arbre, des cochons grimpaient sur la falaise et je voyais l'océan d'une couleur azur au loin.

-Où suis-je ? Ai-je murmuré.

-En Corse. Sur le Cap Corse en vérité.

J'ai tourné brusquement la tête. A côté de moi il y avait une femme avec des longs cheveux brun rassemblés en une tresse qui pendait sur son épaule. Sa robe rouge digne d'une star Hollywood paraissait déplacée dans ce paysage montagnard. Elle a tourné ses yeux pétillant vers moi en me souriant et j'ai remarqué qu'ils changeaient sans arrêt de couleur.

-Aphrodite... ?

Son sourire c'est agrandit.

-Je pense que nous avons beaucoup à discuter tous les deux.

Je me suis renfrogné. Si j'avais eu envie de faire un déballage de sentiments, j'aurais appelé ma mère. En plus il n'y avait plus rien à discuter.

-A propos du jeune Nico Di Angelo..

J'ai levé la tête et je l'ai regardé furieusement.

-C'est vous qui m'avez fait ça ?

Elle a éclaté de rire, j'ai été pris d'une envie subite de la pousser dans le vide.

-Si tu savais le nombre de mortels qui me reproche leurs aventures amoureuses ! Dès qu'il faut remettre la faute d'une rupture sur quelqu'un, ça tombe sur moi. Mais la vérité, Persée Jackson, c'est que je n'interviens que très rarement dans les sentiments des gens.

-Mais vous êtes la déesse de l'amour. Ai-je fait remarquer.

-Oui. Mais j'incarne l'amour, je ne le contrôle pas. Et je ne t'ai nullement forcé à tomber amoureux de Nico.

J'ai pris mon temps pour regarder le paysage avant de répondre.

-Ce n'est pas normal..

Elle a levé les yeux au ciel.

-En amour Percy, il n'y a pas de normalités. Beaucoup de mortels essaye de l'imposer mais.. (Elle a secoué la tête.) Ça ne se contrôle pas.  
-J'aime Annabeth. Ai-je protesté.

Aphrodite a toussoté.

-Tu en est bien sûr Percy ? Mon rôle de déesse de l'amour me permet de savoir quelle genre de relation uni deux personne et..

-J'ai compris. Ai-je dit.

Je ne voulais pas en entendre plus, je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'explique ce que je savais déjà. Si je refusais de l'admettre, elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

J'ai soupiré.

-Courage Percy. Pour l'instant l'amour ne te fait pas de cadeau, mais un jour tu verras que tous ça en vaut la peine.

Sur ce, elle m'a poussé dans le vide et je me suis retrouvé échoué sur le sable de la colonie.

Je n'avais pas les idées plus claires.


	4. Départ

**_Hey ! Un nouveau chapitre; ça fait longtemps mais ma beta étant en vacances, impossible d'avancer. Vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir ! J'espère continuée a en recevoir d'aussi enthousiaste a l'avenir :). Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**_Pov Nico :_**

Quand Percy est partit je me suis allongé sur mon lit et j'ai passé plus d'une heure à juste sentir son odeur dans mes draps. Quand il est rentré je me suis tourné vers lui. Il m'a regardé, a blêmi, et s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain.

Comme ça c'est fait.

J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait un mot sur son lit. Je l'ai pris et j'ai lu l'habituel ''Vous pouvez choisir de partir ou de rester..''

Percy allait partir ?  
C'est vrai. Je le savais. Les années d'avant il était partit pour rejoindre sa mère et aller au collège pendant l'année scolaire.

Il allait falloir que j'apprenne à vivre seul, il fallait que je prenne mes distances.

Quand il est sortit il s'est approché de moi et m'a demandé :

-Ça va aller pour cette nuit ?

-Ouais. Ai-je répondu sèchement.

Je me suis tourné vers le mur et je l'ai écouté lire le mot puis s'installer dans ses draps. J'ai laissé les minutes passer, mais impossible de fermer l'œil avec le souvenir de la nuit d'hier. Je me suis levé et agenouillé devant le lit de Percy. Il portait un tee-shirt bleu et ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille sur son visage. J'ai levé une main et j'ai retracé la courbe de ses lèvres du bout des doigts. J'ai posé ma tête sur son matelas et j'ai calé ma respiration sur la sienne. Tout doucement, j'ai sentit mon corps se détendre. Me passer de la présence de Percy.. Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable. Bianca avait laissé un vide en mourant, mais il ne l'avait pas rempli. Il avait remplis un autre vide dont j'ignorais même l'existence. J'ai joué avec ses mèches folles. Il a gémit dans son sommeil, ça m'a fait sourire. Je me suis finalement arraché à sa chaleur pour rejoindre mon lit. Je me suis endormi aussitôt.

Le lendemain je me suis montré aussi froid et distant que possible avec lui. Mon comportement me rappelait le temps où je l'accusais d'avoir tué ma sœur et je m'en suis senti coupable, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Pour mon propre bien et pour le sien.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend aujourd'hui ?! M'a t-il demandé après que j'ai refusé d'aller faire un tour.

-Rien du tout. Je suis fatigué c'est tout.

-Tu n'es pas juste fatigué, tu m'évites et m'ignores depuis ce matin.

-Pas du tout.

-Dit moi ce que tu as.

-Ça ne te concerne pas !

-J'ai pas envie que tu me fasses la tête !

-C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! Ai-je hurlé.

Je lui ai lancé un regard noir. Il avait l'air surpris.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu va partir chez ta mère et me laisser tout seul alors que tu m'avais promis. Tu m'avais promis que...que tu resterais avec moi.

Je l'ai plaqué contre le mur en lui tenant les poignets de chaque côté de sa tête.

-C'est de... de ta faute.. Tu vas me laisser tout seul..

Je m'étais mis à pleurer sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il me regardait avec effarement.

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de partir.

J'ai levé les yeux et je les ai ancrés dans son regard bleu-vert.

-J'ai appelé ma mère ce matin pour lui dire que j'allais rester.

J'ai desserré un peu la pression sur ses poignets. C'était la première fois que je soutenais son regard aussi longtemps.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul.

Il avait fallut du temps pour que je comprenne mais j'ai finalement relâché ses poignets. Je me suis sentit rougir et je lui ai demandé :

-Tu me le promets ? D'une voix qui m'a parut bien pitoyable.

Il m'a sourit et a hoché la tête.

-Dors avec moi alors. Ai-je exigé.

Il a écarquillé les yeux et a bredouillé quelque chose avant de dire :

-Si tu veux.

Satisfait, je suis allé prendre ma douche.

* * *

Sous la douche, j'ai continué à pleurer.

J'étais tellement soulagé que j'ai relâché toute la pression que j'avais accumulée en croyant qu'il allait partir. J'ai sangloté à m'en casser la voix, et mes yeux me faisait mal d'avoir pleuré. Je me suis regardé dans le miroir, j'avais une tête de déterré. J'ai soupiré longuement et je me suis habillé d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un short noir. Je suis sortit de la salle de bain et je me suis jeté dans le lit de Percy. Il m'a réceptionné pour m'empêcher d'aller taper le mur et a rigolé.

-Pas très divin tout ça. M'a t-il fait remarquer.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel.

-Parce que tu es divin toi peut être ?

-Moi ? Il a posé une main sur sa poitrine. Je suis mieux que ça.

-Si tu continues je ne vais pas tarder à t'appeler cervelle d'algue moi aussi.

Il a sourit et m'a donné une pichenette sur le front. J'ai pris son oreiller et je l'ai frappé avec.

-Pas très divin non plus ça. A t-il dit en se frottant le visage.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? L'ai-je charrié. Si ça se trouve les dieux passent leur temps à faire des batailles d'oreillers.

-Oui c'est vrai qu'on imagine bien ton père et le mien, un oreiller à la main.

Je me suis retenue de rire à cette pensé. Je me suis tourné vers l'extérieur et j'ai laissé tomber ma tête sur l'oreiller. Percy a fait de même et a ramené la couverture sur nous deux.

-Réveille-moi si je fais un cauchemar. Ai-je murmuré dans l'obscurité.

-Hn.

J'ai calé ma tête contre son torse. Je me suis demandé si Percy pensait vraiment que c'était normal pour deux garçon de dormir ensemble. Enfin on ne l'appelait pas cervelle d'algue pour rien, je suis sûr que si je l'embrassais ici et maintenant il ne capterait rien.

-Percy tu dors ? Ai-je murmuré.

Pas de réponse, juste sa respiration calme dans mon coup.

-Je t'aime, tu sais.

Je me suis endormit.

Le lendemain, Percy m'a délaissé pour aller faire du canoë avec Annabeth. Notez bien que je ne m'en plaignait pas, moi et l'océan.. Mais je savais qu'à la moindre occasion la fille d'Athéna allait lui sauter dessus, et comme Percy était amoureux d'elle (oui je le sais, j'ai des yeux merci) ça pouvait mal finir (pour moi). Comme je suis du genre possessif, je suis allé m'asseoir sur la plage et je les ai regardés s'amuser dans l'eau. Je me suis demandé comment un fils d'Hadès effrayant et solitaire en était réduit à guetter un fils de Poséidon et à maudire silencieusement la fille qui avait le privilège d'avoir plus d'importance pour lui que moi. Annabeth est tombé dans l'eau et en riant, Percy l'a prise par la main pour la hisser dans le canoë. J'ai grincé des dents. J'ai sentit une présence à côté de moi et j'ai vu une femme avec des longs cheveux bruns et une robe à volant bleue.

-Bonjour Aphrodite. Ai-je dit.

-Bonjour Nico.

Elle souriait en regardant l'océan.

-Comme je suis un enfant d'Hadès vous n'êtes pas censé me détester ?

-Ca ne rend ton histoire que plus palpitante. A-t-elle dit.

Elle me faisait penser à ces filles de quinze ans qui passent leur temps devant des séries télé avec des étoiles dans les yeux et de la bave sur le menton (le genre qui regarde twiligth).

-Ravi de vous distraire.

Percy a arrosé Annabeth et celui-ci lui s'est mis à cheval sur elle pour lui couvrir le visage d'eau. J'ai serré le poing sur un tas de sable.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

-Rien du tout.

-Soit tu vas devenir fou et tuer Annabeth soit tu vas devenir fou et tuer Percy.

-C'est rassurant.

Elle a rit.

-Bonne chance Nico. Garde... Garde espoirs.

Quels espoirs pouvais-je bien avoir face à cette blondasse et à ce crétin qui lui bavait dessus ? (Bon on va arrêter d'être jaloux, ou de le montrer en tout cas.) J'allais faire une sortie dramatique mais quelqu'un m'a interpellé.

-Hey, Nico !

J'ai levé les yeux vers Percy. Il était torse nue et ne portait qu'un short orange de la colonie. Il ne lui manquait plus que la planche pour avoir l'air du parfait surfeur. Il m'a sourit et s'est approché de moi, j'ai sentit mon cœur battre à toute vitesse.

-Tu as fini de t'amuser avec elle ?

Bon, là pour ne pas montrer ma jalousie c'est loupé.

-Quoi ? Tu voulais venir Nico ? M'as- t-il demandé d'un air inquiet.

-Non non, je ne voudrais pas m'immiscer.

J'ai fait demi-tour et j'ai commencé à partir. Il m'a attrapé par la main et m'a attiré à lui.

-Tu me fais encore la tête ?

Un peu plus loin trois aphrodites gloussaient en nous regardant. D'un autre côté avec lui torse nue qui me tenait par la main, il ne manquait plus qu'on leur dise qu'on dormait ensemble. Je me suis dit que le mieux c'était que j'arrête de me comporter comme une fille de 12 ans.

-Non, je suis fatigué c'est tout. Il faut qu'on aille manger.

J'ai regardé nos mains jointes en pensant au fait qu'i peine quelques heures il tenait celles de cette fille. J'ai entremêlé nos doigts, puis je l'ai lâché aussitôt et je me suis dirigé vers le réfectoire. Percy m'a rejoint comme si de rien n'était.

Ce type est vraiment stupide.


	5. Disparition

**_Réponse au reviews :_**

**_Guest : J'ai déjà fait du Percabeth, mais j'ai un peut trop peur de rendre Léo totalement OCC, il est si.. particulier :D._**

**_Anorluin : Je ne laisse pas tomber ! C'est juste que j'ai du mal a trouver le temps d'écrire ces temps-ci. Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires positifs._**

**_Lassa-Liam : Eh bien, Nico a 13ans. Mais il y a une grande différence de taille entre un garçon de 13ans et un garçons de 15, donc c'est assez drole :)._**

**_Place a la lecture !_**

* * *

**_Pov Percy :_**

Nico était vraiment étrange ces temps-ci.

Tantôt il était distant, tantôt il s'accrochait à moi de toutes ses forces.

J'ai aussi remarqué que la frontière entre amitié et amour était bien plus mince que ce que j'avais cru. Quand je dors avec lui, quand je le prend dans mes bras ou quand je lui tien la main.. J'ai l'impression que je suis juste devant la limite, et que je n'ai qu'un mouvement à faire pour la franchir. La plupart du temps, il suffirait qu'il l'interprète comme moi pour qu'elle soit franchie. Mais aucun de nous deux n'allait dire ''Enfaite tu ne trouves pas qu'on est un peu trop proche pour des amis ?'' Je ne savais pas où tous ça allait nous mener.

J'ai soupiré et posé ma fourchette.

-Viens. Ai-je dit à Nico. On va faire un tour sur la plage ?

Ca par exemple, ça ne me serait pas venu à l'idée d'aller proposer à Grover de faire une balade sur la plage au clair de lune. Non mais franchement, plus transparent tu meures.

On s'est assis sur la plage, à cette heure il n'y avait personne. Le son des vagues qui s'échouaient sur le sable se mêlait au bruissement du vent dans les branches des arbres.

-Merci. M'a-t-il soudain dit.

J'ai tourné la tête vers lui, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de remercier.

-A propos de quoi ? Ai-je demandé.

-Tu m'as beaucoup aidé, et tu t'es occupé de moi. Si tu n'avais pas été là j'aurais..

Il n'a pas terminé. Je me suis demandé ce qu'il se serrait passé pour lui si je ne l'avais pas convaincu de rester à la colonie. Peut être qu'il serait passé du côté de Cronos. Cette pensée m'a fait frissonner.

-Pas de problème. Ai-je dit.

-Dans le rêve que j'ai fait..

Il a hésité, il se décidait enfin à me parler de son rêve sur Cronos mais ça n'avait pas l'air facile. Je n'ai pas bougé et j'ai attendu qu'il continue.

-Cronos m'a dit que tu allais te lasser de moi et me laisser tomber, et que si tu le faisais pas il allait te tuer. Et ensuite j'ai vue..

Il s'est tourné vers moi.

-J'ai vue ce qu'il y avait dans la fosse, le contenue du tartare.

-C'est impossible. Ai-je dit. Le tartare est trop profond.

-Peut être qu'il remonte.

-Tu as vu quoi ?

Il a frissonné, en y pensant je suppose, et j'ai été tenté de le prendre dans mes bras. Mais j'ai renoncé en me disant que je devais faire plus attention à mes réactions.

-Un liquide doré, comme de l'ichor mélangé à du sang. Il y avait aussi des gens qui mourraient.. De façon vraiment horrible et... Le liquide remontait vers la surface petit à petit.

Que Cronos lui est dit que j'allais le laisser, c'était typique de lui. Qu'il est dit qu'il voulait me tuer ce n'était pas une grande surprise. Mais le contenu de la fosse qui remonte, c'est de très mauvais augure.

J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai mis la main sur son épaule. Il ne s'est pas dégagé cette fois.

-C'est bien de me l'avoir raconté, et si tu ne fais plus de rêve c'est une bonne chose.

Il a eu un sourire gêné et il a dit :

-C'est parce que tu es là. C'est parce que tu es là que je ne fait plus de rêve.

Je ne savais pas trop comment le prendre. J'ai déplacé ma main sur sa joue et j'ai plongé mon regard dans le sien.

Il y a eu comme un craquement en moi, je l'ai sentit. J'avais franchit la limite. Ses yeux m'ont dit qu'il ne pensait pas une seconde que j'ai pu le toucher ainsi par pur camaraderie, alors j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout. Je me suis penché vers lui et je l'ai embrassé.

Ses lèvres étaient fraiches contre les miennes, elles avaient un goût sucré. J'ai laissé le baiser durer le plus longtemps que j'ai pu et quand je me suis détaché, j'ai vue que Nico avait les joues écarlates et que ses lèvres avaient rougit. Il avait l'air choqué et un peu paumé. Je me suis dit que c'était le moment de faire une sortie dramatique et je me suis levé pour rejoindre mon bungalow.

De toute façon ont dormait ensemble il n'allait pas pouvoir m'éviter bien longtemps.

**Pov Nico :**

Percy m'avait embrassé.

Je suis resté à méditer sur cette pensée (et quand je dis méditer ça veut dire un long Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip dans ma tête.) J'ai sourit, un peu dans les vapes, je me suis levé et je suis parti en courant vers son bungalow, mais deux Arès m'ont barré le chemin. Ils portaient tous les deux des blousons militaires et avaient les cheveux coupés en brosse.

-On a eu du mal à te coincer tu sais. Le fils de Poséidon ne te lâche pas d'un pouce. Mais finalement on va pouvoir faire dégager la vermine de la colonie.

-La vermine ? Ai-je demandé.

-Les enfants d'Hadès ne sont pas les bienvenus ici. Tu ne fais pas exception parce que cet abruti de Percy c'est pris d'affection pour toi.

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de sortir mon épée, l'un d'eux m'a asséné un coup sur le crâne et je me suis écroulé.

**Pov Percy :**

J'étais mort d'inquiétude. Nico n'étais pas rentré cette nuit, et je n'avais pas fermé l'œil. Mon lit me paraissait trop chaud sans sa présence froide contre moi. Au matin je l'avais cherché partout dans la colonie, et même dans la forêt. J'étais finalement parti voir Chiron.

-Il faut impérativement le retrouver, il est possible que Cronos l'est enlevé.

J'ai hésité à lui raconter la raison qui aurait pu le pousser à s'enfuir de lui même. Mais je n'avais pas envie d'en parler du tout. Beaucoup de pensionnaires se sont mis à le chercher avec moi, mais finalement le soir au feu de camp nous n'avions rien trouvé. J'étais à peine capable de bouger, je n'avais pas dormi depuis 2 jours et je n'avais toujours pas le moindre indice.

Un peu plus loin, j'ai remarqué deux Arès qui se faufilaient discrètement dans un groupe de pensionnaires regroupés autour du feu de camp. Le poignard du plus grand était tâché de sang. Je me suis levé et je me suis planté devant eux, ils m'ont regardé d'un air surpris et méfiant.

-C'est vous qui avez enlevé Nico ?

Ils avaient l'air carrément choqué à présent, ce qui a achevé de me convaincre. J'ai attrapé le col du plus proche et je l'ai plaqué contre le mur, ses pieds on décollé du sol et il s'est mis à suffoquer.

-Où ?

-Si..T..Tu cr..ois...

J'ai serré un peu plus son col.

-Dans le bunker 12. A-t-il suffoqué.

Je l'ai aussitôt lâché et après lui avoir donné un bon coup de pied dans le ventre, j'ai couru vers la forêt. Quand je suis entré dans le bunker une odeur de sang mêlée à celle de la rouille m'a fait plisser le nez. Je savais qu'il y avait une vingtaine de pensionnaires qui accouraient derrière moi mais je voulais faire vite. J'ai localisé quelqu'un dans l'obscurité et j'ai accouru.

Nico avait une entaille sur la joue et du sang qui lui coulait de la tempe, le teint blême et les bras tremblant. J'ai entendu quelqu'un hoqueter dans mon dos. J'ai passé une main derrière son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux, et j'ai appuyé sa tête contre mon épaule. Je l'ai soulevé comme une princesse. Toujours entouré d'une vingtaine d'adolescents qui chuchotaient, je l'ai conduit à mon bungalow. Comme techniquement les autres évitaient d'entrer dans le bungalow de Poséidon, (parce qu'il est sensé être vide, merci pour moi) ils se sont tous dispersés après que j'ai passé l'entrée. Je l'ai posé sur mon lit et j'ai fait couler un peu de nectar entre ses lèvres, en en appliquant également sur ses plaies. Il a repris des couleurs.


	6. Retrouvailles

Hey ! Sa fait longtemps n'est ce pas ? Alors je vous explique pourquoi, enfaite j'ai commencer cette fic il y a deux ans, et donc mon style d'écriture a radicalement changer depuis lors. Il est donc très difficile pour moi de me remettre dedans. Donc, écoutez, j'essaye de quand même finir cette fic et vous me dites si vraiment le changement vous choque !

Merci pour votre soutien :).

* * *

**POV Nico :**

La première chose que j'ai entendu, c'était le bruit régulier de la fontaine à eau de mer. Et c'était loin d'être agréable. Chaque goutte d'eau qui heurtait la surface me vrillait les tympans en me donnant une migraine atroce. Heureusement je ne tardât pas a repérer un autre son, plus doux, régulier, agréable. Je me suis concentré uniquement sur celui-ci et mon cerveau à demi-conscient ne tardât pas a l'analyser.

Une respiration. Une respiration familière.

Alors je me suis forcer à ouvrir les yeux pour croiser ceux toujours aussi verts de Percy Jackson.

Il avait les bras croisé sur son lit et sa tête reposait dessus, ce qui était franchement adorable. J'ai tendu la main en avant pour repousser une mèche de ses cheveux noirs de son visage.

-Est ce que j'ai fait une erreur ? Demanda le fils de Poséidon en interrompant l'instant.

-Une erreur ? J'ai répondu en surprenant ma propre voix rauque.

-Quand je t'ai embrasser.

J'ai prit quelques secondes pour comprendre ce dont Percy me parlait, alors que celui-ci semblait de plus en plus inquiet et horrifier.

-Je suis désoler. Dit le fils du dieu de la mer avant que j'ai put formuler une réponse.

-Hein ? Mais ne le soit pas, je voulais que tu m'embrasses. Je veux que tu m'embrasses. Je te veux, je..

Je me suis interrompu avant d'aller plus loin avec un «Je te veux nu, là, maintenant tout de suite, enlève tes fringues.» et une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai rougit.

Percy semblait amusé mais surtout soulagé et heureux. Il s'est penché vers moi et m'a embrasser, ce qui était franchement gênant parce que je dormait sûrement depuis des heures et je ne m'était pas encore brosser les dents.

Cette relation allait être gênante, géniale, mais gênante.

Les événements récents me sauta soudain à l'esprit et je me redressa brusquement sur mon lit.

-Les deux qui m'ont attaqués...

-Ils sont hors d'état de nuire. M'interrompt Percy, et il y avait une lueur de colère dans son regard qui me fit frissonner.

Je posa une main sur sa joue et quand ses yeux se tournaient vers moi son regard s'adoucit. Comme une tempête qui brusquement s'éteint.

Percy m'avait fait boire et manger au lit, mais après ça il m'avait laisser prendre une douche et me changer (seule, a ma grande déception ou à mon grand soulagement je ne sais pas trop). Quand je le rejoignit dans le lit il enroula ses bras autour de moi et je colla mon visage contre con torse chaud.

-Tu te souviens la première fois qu'on a dormit ensemble ? Il me demande.

J'éclatai de rire et lui mit un petit coup dans le ventre.

-Tu as abusé de moi dans ton sommeil !

Il ria en envoyant des bouffer d'air chaud dans mon oreille avant de répondre.

-La prochaine fois je serais éveiller au moins.

Je rougit en cachant mon visage contre lui.

-Dit, tu leur a fait quoi à ceux qui m'ont attaqué ?

Il ne répondit pas, je me recula pour le regarder dans les yeux mais il les avaient fermé.

-Percy ?

-Je ne les ai pas tuer. Mais j'aurais dut.

-Si tu commences à tuer tout ceux qui détestent les enfants d'Hadès..

-Je le ferait si je pouvais.

Je voulu répondre mais il me serra plus fort comme pour me dire de laisser tomber.

**POV Percy :**

Le lendemain, on avait décidé d'aller se balader dans la forêt, histoire de ne pas s'afficher tout de suite. Je n'avais pas prévenu Annabeth ni qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie de le faire aujourd'hui. C'était notre journée. La forêt était l'endroit idéal vue que la plupart des sangs-mêlés avait trop peur des monstres qui y rodaient pour s'y rendre, mais nous étions deux fils des trois grands et deux des meilleurs épéistes de la colonie et ensemble nous n'avions peur de rien.

Ah, si j'avais sut j'aurais eu peur.

On avait trouvé un coin d'ombre où s'installer et j'avais décidé de soulever une question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis hier soir.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va dire à nos pères ?

Nico avait penché la tête sur le côté comme un chaton intrigué.

-Rien, je suppose. Ce n'est pas comme si eux nous avait déjà fait l'honneur de nous mettre au courant de quoi que soit. On a pas de compte a leur rendre.

Je hocha la tête mais au fond j'hésitais, j'avais l'impression d'être devenu plus proche de mon père ces derniers temps, je ne voudrais pas casser ça.

-Allez oublie on y pense pas, m'interrompt Nico dans mes pensées.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'attrapa par mon t-shirt pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je glissa mes doigts dans ses cheveux noirs en l'approchant encore plus. Je glissa mon autre main sous son t-shirt, sur sa peau froide, et je le sentit frissonner contre moi. Il enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de mon cou et je laissa échapper un gémissement surpris. Très viril, le gémissement, bien sûr.

Il profita que mes lèvres soit ouverte pour y glisser sa langue et je l'attrapa entre mes dents, le piégeant. Il me laissa l'allonger contre l'herbe et je le laissa récupérer sa langue. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et je m'attela à sucer et mordre la fine peau pour y laisser une marque. Il haleté en s'accrochant à mes côtés.

Et là, c'est le drame.

-Percy, c'est toi ?

Et comme un crétin je me redressa pour voir Annabeth planter là avec un air complètement ahuri, lui laissant du même coup voir Nico ce qui sembla la mener très proche de la crise cardiaque.

Et merde.


End file.
